doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Escape to L.A.
"Escape to L.A." is the fourth episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Venice Beach, California, USA Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Swansea, Wales, U.K. Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) *Arlene Tur (Vera Juarez) Guest Starring *C. Thomas Howell (The Gentleman) *Mare Winningham (Ellis Hartley Monroe) *Juanita Jennings as Bisme Katusi *Candace Brown as Sarah *Kelvin Yu as Nicolas Frumkin *Desean Terry as Male Nurse Co-Starring *Roger Vernon Burton as Thin Old Man *Katsy Chappell as Woman *April Clark as Young Mother *Anthony Dilio as Lobby Guard *David Fofi as Burly Guard *Teresa Garza as Spanish Newscaster *Roy Lee Jones as Maurice *JoNell Kennedy as Veronica *Masami Kosaka as Japanese Newscaster *Ronobir Lahiri as Simran *Michael D. Nye as Sick Man *Barbara Mallory as Scared Old Woman *Brian Keith Russell as Landlord *Christian Svensson as Chauffeur *Randa Walker as Candice *David Grant Wright as Male Newscaster Uncredited performers *Chris Butler as the Cousin (voice only) *Kenneth Flanagan as a golden cowboy street performer *Adrienne Zi as Nicholas Frumkin's wife *Unknown performers as **Alice Drummond (voice only) **Melanie Drummond (voice only) **Anwen Williams Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Teleplay by Jim Gray and John Shiban *Story by Jim Gray *Directed by Billy Gierhart *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - John Shiban *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Nathaniel Goodman *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by Hunter M. Via, A.C.E. *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - Polly Mattson *Second Assistant Director - Carla Bowen *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Brad Bemis *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Matt Woolley *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Supervisor - Kenneth Requa *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1928; 1930; 1941; 1974; 1992; 1993; 1996; 2003; 2004; 2010; 2011 1032 King Sovereign Road; ambulance; aspirin; Attwood's; biometrics; Boston; Brayden Long Heights; California; "captain"; car; Cardiff; Central Intelligence Agency; Central News; Channel 55; China; cholera; City General Hospital; coffee; Conniston Drive; Cooper, Geraint; Cottesloe; Coulidge; Dead is Dead; director; drug; dysentery; Earth; Eliot, George; Federal Bureau of Investigation; fire department; firewall; FOX; France; gay; Grand Maple Forest; guava-jalapeno cheese tart; gun; hemorrhagic fever; Holland; human resources; I-5; ICU; information technology; Internet; iris recognition; knife; laptop; Lorraine (alias); Los Angeles; Malpass, Susan; mayor; medical doctor; medical panel; metanec; Metropolitan Fire and EMS; Middlemarch; Miracle Day; Miracle Rally; mobile phone; Morgan, Piers; MRSA; National Health Service; New York City; October; Open Brook; overflow camp; Pallister, Yvonne; palm print; PhiCorp; PhiCorp Headquarters; "Philly"; phone routing; plague ship; prescription drug; retinal pattern; Richter, Sally; Sawyer, Diane; server; Smith, John; Social Services; South Wales; St Helen's; St Helen's Hospital; St Mary's; Swansea; Tea Party; telephone; television; Three Families; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood team; transport liaison manager; Twitter; typhus; United Kingdom; United Nations; United States; United States law enforcement; Vatican; Venice Beach; voice print; Waldorf; Wales; Washington, D.C.; West Coast; White House; Woolsey Heights Additional references Big Daddy and Sons Pizza; the Blessing; Channel 7; Christianity; financial market; God; Heaven; Holy Grail; Japanese language; Kensington; Kiev; Middle East; National News Media; News 6; oil; parliament; seagull; Spain; Spanish language; Torchwood software; United Kingdom Passport Agency; Veterans Administration; WNKW 23; WVET; WYUB Category:Torchwood episodes